The Lost Letter English version
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: My destiny is to love or hate the man that see my naked face, but I have loved you since the first time I saw you. AioriaXMarin
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: All the characters used in this story, belong to Masami Kurumada, they are not mine!

**_The lost letter_**

**_By__ Core BloodDrinker_**

"_Aioria:  
I write this, because that's the way I feel. However, you may never receive this letter._

_Is cowardice? No, I think that is simply the fear of losing your friendship and __gain your indifference. But this feeling grew by leaps and bounds inside of me. But you never notice how I felt. You only look at me as your sister, as your friend. You don't look at me as a woman. You do not look at me, in the way I want._

_  
__At night I dream you are by my side and sleep in your arms and between kisses, you tell me that you love me. Noneless those are dreams, reality is quite another. There are hugs, but only fraternal, there are kisses, but only friendship's kiss.  
For years, I've seen you train, grow and become the man you are today._

_I love you, but it hurts me, it makes me suffer. This feeling is not shared, is a one-sided love. Without realizing, I gave you my heart. But the fault is yours, for being so kind, loving and for always protect me, for getting up the mood when I was sad and for loving me this way, which gives me empty hopes._

_Do I find myself so lost? I can see your blond hair, your features and your blue eyes, in every face I see and hear your voice in unknown lips. Would I be going crazy?_

_My destiny is to love or hate the man that see my naked face, but I have loved you since the first __time I saw you.  
_

_You are different from others. __To me you're perfect; to my eyes you do not have any defects.  
_

_I don't want to feel guilty about what I feel, anymore. I don't want to shed more __tears; I no longer want to suffer. I don't want to lose you, even when I never had you.  
I admit that because I can't longer be satisfied with what I have. But perhaps, is time to say goodbye…"_

"Wow" exclaimed Aioria after he was done reading the unfinished letter. He was sitting on a chair in the library's main campus. When he opened the book he had been reading he never imagined would find that letter, addressed to him…

"OH! Aioria…" Marin said. She had entered the room in haste.

"Hello Marin" He greeted "What happens? Are you in a hurry?"

"I'm looking for ……" The surprise was painted on the face of the Amazon, she was looking for the letter in the hand of the gold saint. The letter she had forgotten the previous day.

"…I was looking for Athena" She lied.

"Athena had to go to Asgard with the Bronze Saints, apparently something unusual is happening there" Aioria explained, as his eyes went back to the letter "I found this…, and it's addressed to me" He said in disbelief.

"Who would be so distracted?" She pretended to be surprised.

"It is not finished, nor signed".

"What a pity… Eh, I have to go" Marin said.

"Marin…" Aioria stood up. He had recognized the calligraphy of the letter. He never imagined that Marin had these feelings towards him. He loved her, but not as she wanted. He did not want to hurt her; he did not want to see her tears falling down her gentle face. She was the closest he had to a sister.

"Aioria?" Marin turned back to face him, she was nervous.

"Maybe is from some girl is the amazon's campus" He said "Can I ask you a favor? Could you return this the letter to it's owner? Tell her that you have found it. I do not want to break the heart of an amazon, you know that… ".

"… that the woman of your life has not come yet" She completed the sentence for him. She was twisting her lips, because that was the header speech of Aioria.

"Thanks" He gave the letter to her.

"You…you're welcome…" Aioria hugged her without notice. Marin remained motionless, that hug was different from the others.

"Forgive me" Aioria said in a whisper, almost as low as Marin barely heard it.

"Do I've told you how much I love you?"

"Yes" Marin felt tears filling her eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you're like a sister to me?"

"Yes" In vain she attempted to keep her tears from falling, because a tear rolled on his cheek. She understood the meaning of those words.

"I'll return to my temple" He said as he pulled away from Marin "Are you alright?" He asked to her, seeing that her teary eyes

"Ah? Yes, is just something that came into the eye" She smile

"Then come to dinner with me" He said when he was already at the door

"Ok" She said, pretending to be bothered, Aioria smile to her and left.

"He realized" She told herself, while looking the letter. She approached to the fireplace, which remained lit, recently was doing too much cold to be spring... She ripped the letter in two and then she threw it to the fire "Goodbye Aioria" She said with a melancholy smile.

She said goodbye to that feeling, to that love that could never be, and she welcomed to the only feeling that she could feel towards the gold saint: friendship.

…To be continue

--

**I must thank Celeron Red, she helped me to correct the fic**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: All the characters used in this story, belong to Masami Kurumada, they are not mine!

**The Lost letter**

**By Core BloodDrinker**

**Aioria's POV**

_**Four years later…**_

I don't know what happens to me. I feel like a fool, sitting on top of this oak. In fact, I like the stillness that prevails on top of this tree. But also so happens that I can watch you training from here. I do not know for how long I have had this strange habit. But to see you give peace to my mind; it may be that strong bond that ties me to you.

Sometimes, day catches me thinking about you and I like a fool, I try to set aside those thoughts. Without realizing sometimes, I find myself watching to you … until you turn around and say _'Hello'_ to me with a sweet smile. Wake up of the trance which I was in and I ask to myself _'What's going on with me?'_

I've know you since I was sixteen years old, we are always together and we go out together too. But the others can't understand how can be possible we are just friends… and sometimes, I can't understand it either.

I look like a fool, sitting here. But when you're not around I get the fear that something might happen to you. What happens to me? I don't get it.

I don't know when I started to feel this way, but when I'm with you, I can really be myself.

There was an afternoon in which I really felt like a big idiot. We were sitting under the shade of a tree. We had been training all afternoon. You lied on the floor and closed your eyes. The sun, which was already hidden behind the hills of the sanctuary, illuminated your face and I like a silly, the only thing I could do was look at you. I kept looking at you as the lights and the shades filtering across the branches of the tree, were dancing on your face. I continued looking at you as the spring breeze was rocking your hair. Just then I felt a thousand of emotions boiling inside me, but I did not understand any of them. You opened your eyes and looked at me with that tenderness that has always existed in them. I could not speak, my damn tongue refused to follow the orders of my brain.

I wanted to get up and run, but my legs were paralyzed. You smiled to me and told me that it was already late and you had to go back. You left me alone with those unknown feeling, under the shade of that tree.

However now I'm watching the sunset from higher in this oak…, I wonder again, why I feel like this?

And to complete my idiocy, I've wear the blue shirt you gave me for my 24 birthday the whole week.

Your training ends and you realize that I am up here. Then I descend from the tree, because you're coming here. I lean in the trunk of the tree and I see you coming toward me. I look at you as if was the first time I do that. 'Idiot, you have to react' I tell to myself.

You say hello and remove your mask, to look at me with a raised eyebrow "Please Aioria, use another shirt ... That is very dirty" you scold me.

"Is just because the other shirts aren't ironed" I lie and right away I feel bad for do it

"If you want I could wash the shirt for you. Because if you still like this the others would think that you do not have any clothes…, or even worse, they may think that you are dirty"

"You're right, thank you"

"I'm going to take a bath, see you later. Goodbye" then you put your mask on.

"Come to dinner" I invite you

"I'll do it" You answer to me

"We'll see you later, Marin" I say as you leave.

I look at your hair, like red flames spreading over your shoulders. I turn around to go back to my temple, I have spent the whole evening here and time flies.

I will change my dirty shirt and prepare the dinner. Why I feel so nervous? _'Idiot, idiot '_, I scolded myself. _'She is your friend and she is very important for you'_. It's common that being lonely as a dog I feel confused … But how long will I feel confused?

Is enough, I am tired of analyzing these strange feelings. I'll let destiny choose for me. Meanwhile I will sit down to wait, to wait until I decipher what I feel.

**The End…**

**I must thank Celeron Red, she helped me to correct the fic**


End file.
